The End
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: In the end, Naruto is left alone and the Kyuubi is slowly taking over. Song-Fic


****

First _ever _Song-fic please don't critisize harshly. Okay yeah...

**Naruto isn't mine**

**Song: In The End-Linkin Park**

* * *

In the End

_It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
I doesn't even matter how hard I try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this ryhme  
To explain in due time_

Wind whipped violently in the air as the Kyuubi unleashed its rage on everyone around them. Naruto tried to get a grip on himself but to his dismay nothing seemed to work. The ryhthm of his heart beat began to pound as one with Kyuubi

_All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulem swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

Time clicked by quickly as Naruto morphed into the beast, the day drew to night and everything seemed to be nothing but be controlled by fate.

_Its so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go_

The light in Naruto's eyes drained away and were replaced by a cold and deadly look of blood-thirst and death. Everything that Naruto had worked for was slowly slipping through his fingers without his knowledge.

_I keep everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it all meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of time when_

The Kyuubi roared to life, been so long since it had the freedom to walk around as it pleased. Naruto's personality slowly fell in shattered pieces his life was ruined now. Everything was now just a sad memory...

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Naruto's soul became distant and cold, he was alone that he was slightly happy about. Yet at the same time was undoubtly depressed about the idea. He had made bonds but ... they weren't here to help him. Because it doesn't matter...

_One thing I don't know why  
I doesn't even matter how hard I try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this ryhme  
To remind myself how_

He's tried so hard to get to where he was but in the end he knew it would be nothing but a lost cause.

_I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all those times you fought with me  
I'm suprised _

The Kyuubi constantly pulling him down, though Naruto was the beast sealed within the Kyuubi not the other way round. Arguing with each other who should take control. Surprised that he was still alive today.

_It got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end_

He knew that he had taken a new form a more wilder, dangerous and bad form. No one would recognize him as **Uzumaki Naruto **but as **Kyuubi: The Nine Tailed Fox **but the irony of it, he just knew that no one truly new who he was, knew the pain he had to endure as a child.

_You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when_

The Kyuubi was so bottled up inside for so long it just **craving **to burst. And when it did, **Uzumaki Naruto **was nothing but a distant and faded memory.

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Knowing that he couldn't do anything else to stop the beast within him, Naruto did the one thing know one would ever thought he was capable of. **Give up**

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

He'd had enough of being pushed forward to achieve a dream that he had to strive when there were people more capable for the job.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

He'd had enough of being pushed forward to achieve a dream that he had to strive when there were people more capable for the job.

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

And that was it...Naruto lost control and the Kyuubi charged full throttle towards the Village ready to take the lives of more people like before...

* * *

**I hope you liked this, remember this is my first _ever _song-fic so please be nice.**

**Read**

**Review**

**RUNAWAY!**


End file.
